Of Dawn and Dusk
by darknesswillforeverlast
Summary: A 19 year old girl moves to an apartment in Midgar and joins ShinRa's line of Turks. Little does she know what pleasures and the man that waits for her. Renoxoc. Chapter 2 in progress!
1. Chapter 1

Yo! This is my second fanficand the first i started without an injury. yes my finger is fanally starting to listen to me! XD

Disclaimer! I DO NOT OWN ANY FINAL FANTASY CHARACTERS USED IN THIS STORY. I DO OWN MY OC NAMED FIRA AND HER LITTLE PET DRAGON NAMED FLAME, THE TITLE AND THE PLOT AND OF COURSE MYSELF.

_  
Of Dawn and Dusk

Chapter 1: Destiny Aflame _

It wouldn't matter how many times she tried. Fira would just pick up the messes made by her little siblings only to have them knocked down by them once again. But this was only half the reason she hated family reuinions.

Her family was always concerned on how she was doing in her now single life. She was 19 today. June 28 1991. And today of all days was when the family was comming to say their official goodbye.

Fira was moving to Midgar tomarrow to apply for a job at ShinRa and to get away from all this commotion with her family. All they would do is argue with her about what job best suited her. She was the only one in her family that wasn't a prep. Just a sweet, average girl with a strong personality and instinct that loved to be in the action but also planned her way through. You could say she was a medevil times girl.

"So. You taking the job at the bar there?" Her aunt walked up to her, a little curious about her job appliance. "I here 7th Heaven need some waiters and waitresses."

Fira only glared and finished her packing, stacking the last box on top of the 6th pile of 3. "I don't mean to be rude, but shouldn't you be minding your own buusiness in the car?" Fira gestured to the car outside, packed full of people with only one space left.

"Do you have to be so strict?" Her aunt always ticked her off with smug comments and her always wearing pink. Fira shuttered at the woman clad in the foul color.

"Just go. The moving van will be here any minute." Her aunt sighed and walked out of the apartment, leaving her niece alone in the living room. "You can come out now, Flame." A little fire orange and red dragon poked his head out of the closet that said 'Keep Out!', climbing onto her shoulder emediately. Fira laughed at the quickness.

A van pulled up at the apartment, honking as Fira looked outside her window.  
_

In an apartment at Midgar:

Reno:

Reno yawned before pulling out the key for the door to his fairly large apartment before hearing the loud roar of the engine carrying 18 boxes and 2 people. He only looked with tired eyes at the headlights and opened the door, walking in and jumping on the couch in front of the T.V, turning it onto the local news before closing his deep emerald eyes to sleep.

Fira:

"I need a permanent apartment for one please."

"Of course ma'am. The price for a large is $50 and the rent for each month regardless is $30." Fira reached inside her red tote bag, getting out a card to give to the cashier. The man swiped it and gave her the key to her apartment. "Room 4B is at the top of the stairs. turn right and the last door to your left is your room. Enjoy your stay."

Fira grabbed what boxes she could with her driver helping her with the frst 8 boxes. They each made 4 trips before Fira's neighbor came out of his apartment.

Reno:

He looked at his phone's clock, seeing 2:34AM change to 2:35 as he got up to a sitting position. Even with the T.V on he could still hear the doors opening and closing for the 8th time in the apartment next to his. He sighed, obviously starting to get annoyed as he got up and walked out of his door to see what was goin on. What he saw shocked him.

A girl around 5ft 6 inches was grabbing a medium sized box out of a van. Her fire blue eyes glowing with exaustion but also with relief as her long crimson hair swayed behind her. As she turned around and started walking up the stairs. Reno emediatly started to go down to her, feeling the sense to help her out. When they met half way, he took the box, smiling. "There isn't any need for a lady to be carrying such things. Especially one that's up at 2:35 in the morning and needs her rest."

Origonal:

Fira just blinked, looking at him like he came out of the middle of no where. "I'm sorry, but i don't believe we met. My name is Fira." She had a sweet smile across her face, this showed that she appreciated his help.

"Reno." He returned the smile, walking down to her apartment as she opened the door, only to have the little shoulder clinging dragon crawl up onto Reno's head. Fira giggled at this. She knew the reason why Flame had crawled onto his head and that was because Flame loves the color of a deep red. Flame started to snuggle into his hair, showing he liked him.

Reno put the last box inside and carefully plucked the little fire dragon out of his hair and into Fira's arms, walking out after talking with her. "See you around any time soon?" Fira nodded, smiling softly in response. "Anytime, Reno"  
_

Backstage:

Well. That's all I have for this chapter. The next chapter will be out ASAP.

Please review! No flames! 


	2. Author's Notice

AUTHOR'S NOTICE!

unfortunately, I've been really busy with school, deviantart requests, script writing and I have been dealing with major writer's block on all my stories. This is calling for drastic measures.

I need ideas for the following exsisting fanfictions; Ties to an unknown world, the stray fox, Of Dawn and Dusk, and Chaos' Chaos.

I also need plot, and chapter ideas for the following future stories; Evening's Sunset and Morning's Willow, 2 Wings Gliding

If you need to see the pairings, they are listed in my profile.

IF YOU HAVE ANY SUGGESTIONS, IDEAS AND/OR PLOTS, FEEL FREE TO EMAIL ME AT .com. PLEASE LABLE THESE EMAILS AS "FANFICTION SUGGESTIONS" OR ANYTHING ELSE PRETAINING TO THIS NOTICE.  
Sincerly,  
Raika Azeraki 


End file.
